Twisted fate, that I'd have no other way
by Deadelven
Summary: YAOI! Now that i have your attention. Story Following Gaara and his relationship with Naruto after moving to Konoha and living with Tsunade and her Girlfriend. Will update regularly as long as someone reads it and reviews are nice.
1. Prologue: The End

**I decided to combine my first few chapters into a large prologue type edition. i will also be adding new content to it then get back to writing the story.**

**Gaara's prologue.**  
Gaara sat down on the couch, his eyes darting around, trying desperately to focus on anything other than the therapist before him.  
"Gaara, you can lie down if you want some people find it easier that way."  
He didn't reply, but slowly slid his shoes off as if in defiance to her.  
The therapist let out a sigh, straightened her blouse and set out to once again try get anything from Gaara. He had been to many other therapist's and had seen this particular one on his brothers recommendation, not that he wanted to be here but his elder sister Temari was worried.

_'He is prepared for the usual onslaught of questions, I can see it.'_ Kasumi thought as she flicked through her notes 'Both parents deceased', 'Living with Siblings', 'Insomnia' and 'Refuses to Communicate' "Gaara," his eyes shifted to her and sat there, '_well its a reaction at least,' _"isn't there anything you want to say?"  
Gaara met her questions with a wall of silence.  
"Fine," '_looks like its going to be another one of those days,' "_Well mind if I play some music then?"

This question was met with a shrug. "well that's good enough for me." Kasumi put down her clipboard and instead of reaching for her bag she put her hand to her ear and pulled out and pulled out an ear-bud that was hidden in her long hair and pulled out the length of cable trailing to her breast pocket and an iPod came with it.  
Gaaras eyes widened slightly  
"Its for those times like this where people just refuse to talk, anything you'd like to listen to?"

"Anima Libera," The voice startled Kasumi a little Gaara had never spoken before and was barely more than a whisper.  
"Any reason for that particular song?" she asked casually while looking down at her iPod which was connected to her radio but she was met with silence.

After a click and a short wait the speakers crackled to life and the song Gaara wanted came on '_Well almost, its a Nightcore of the song, I hope he doesn't mind_'.  
"It's different." This was the second time Gaara had ever spoken to her. _Twice in one day? Maybe music is his muse._  
"Sorry its a Nightcore version, pretty much all my music is Nightcore" (Nightcore is a song sped up, with the lyrics pitched up to sound like female singers and the bass cranked up to the limit)  
"not a bad different just" he paused seeming to realise he was actually talking to me. He sat for a while not finishing his sentence.  
"Something new?" Kasumi said as she changed the song to a favourite of hers Lithium Flower.

That was the first time Gaara had spoken to anyone other than Temari in years, and in the following weeks he slowly opened up to Kasumi but only her.

Kasumi met with Temari, Gaaras elder sister and caretaker a month before her return to a normal day job in Konoha.

"You know Gaara has actually spent less time locked up away from me and the world since he started going to see you, he is starting to act like he did before the..." Temari stopped and blew her nose on a handkerchief. Temari's long blonde hair made a sharp contrast by her slowly reddening eyes as she started to tear up as she always did when thinking of her parents and what had become of her brother.  
"Unfortunately my time is up, I have to return to Konoha next month as the school needs its counselor."  
Upon hearing this her face fell.  
"I guess it was too good to last, what will happen to Gaara? You were the only one who got through to him."  
Kasumi paused for a second and took a bite of the chocolate Gaara had made, the one expressive thing he did was cook which was probbably a good thing as temari would live on Ramen if Gaara werent there.

"Well there is one thing, but it will be hard on Gaara, and you"  
"Ill do anything to help Gaara, anything"

And with that Gaara ended up moving to Konoha and living with Kasumi and Her twister partner Tsunade.

**...**

**Naruto's Prologue.**  
The blonde woman's pumps echoed off the alley they had turned into "Hurry up Naruto! We are already late thanks to you."  
"Thanks to me? You're the one who had to spend thirty minutes trying to hide your age granny" the younger Blonde boy retorted.  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Tsunade spun around and pulled back a fist to punch Naruto  
"tsk tsk tsk, you always were touchy about your age Tsunade but, I'd wait to pound him until after he gives me the paperwork." The owner of the voice was an older man with long silver hair and an incredibly perverted attitude towards life.  
"Sensei" Naruto said as he ran towards Jiraiya fumbling and nearly dropping the paperwork several times.  
"Sorry Naruto but you don't have time to catch up with your old teacher,Tsunade and I need to discuss things privately" Jiraiya said after he had sorted through the files Naruto gave him."  
Naruto Scowled in disgust at his perverted teacher 'The pervert probbably means they are going to get drunk again'.

Naruto decided to give them a few hours and wander around a few of the places his friends usually congregated to see if anything interesting was happening.  
The closest place was the local comic book shop. The shop looked small from the outside but once you got inside there were walls full of comics, manga and everything in between. on several small tables near the centre of the room a few of his friends sat, Shino and Shikimaru sat opposite kiba with Akamaru on his lap and Ino sitting next to him. there were cards in a semi comprehensible pattern lain out on the table and each person had more in their hand the partners occasionally looking at each others hands and conferring ideas.

"Whats going on here?" Asked Naruto knowing little more than that they were playing a popular card game.  
"Just a friendly match before the tournament tonight" Replied Ino the only one who wasnt completely distracted by the card game.  
Something clicked in Naruto's mind "Is this where you guys have gone every friday afternoon for the past year?"  
"Well duh where else would we be?" replied Kiba like it was supposed to be obvious.  
Ino picked up a rectangular purple box and placed it on the table next to her, "So naruto care for a lesson?"

After an hour and more do-overs than previously thought humanly possible naruto was declared to be several magnitudes short of a beginner at the game and defeated in one move by Ino who had been playing the two games simultaneously.

Naruto was then forced to move on from the table beacuse others had arrived for a tournament, so Naruto stalked off to go catch up with Tsunade.

**...**

Gaara seemed oddly placated.

_'Most teens, hell most people period, would complain if they had been forced to move, but Gaara didn't complain he didn't even ask why he was moving, just when we were leaving' _

Kasumi was distracted by the sound of a clip from Alice Coopers -Poison it was a text message from Tsunade, after a second of reading Kasumi sent a response and closed the phone "that horny bitch, but then again who can blame her, she has been trapped with Him all this time."  
"Kasumi that's not a very nice thing to say about Tsunade," Temari had walked up to the car while Kasumi had been busy with her phone.  
"How did you know I'm talking about her? Maybe I'm talking about my sister Nabiki." Kasumi always got defensive when the conversation would steer towards her relationship with Tsunade.  
"I noticed the ringtone, Hah" Temari wore a smile but her eyes were red you could see he had been crying. _'She will miss Gaara, A lot. But this will help him and no-one ever said he can't come back'__  
_Kasumi was about to speak, to say something to reassure Temari that Gaara would be okay but he appeared behind her, his long red hair at contrast with the dark rings around his eyes '_Well insomnia does that I guess' _  
Temari leant down said her final goodbyes to Gaara, she brushed back his fringe revealing for a split second a red mark before kissing him on the forehead and gently pushing him towards the car.  
"Don't worry Hun, I'll take good care of him oh and did you explain what I asked you to?" At the mention of himself Gaara looked over to Temari a slightly confused look crossed his face for a split second before disappearing again.  
"Nope, I thought it would be a neat first activity for you, as his new legal guardian and all, Bye!" and with that Temari darted back into the house leaving Gaara to pack the contents of his life into the car.  
Gaara had decided to bring everything he had but managing to pack it all neatly into several suitcases and bags.  
_'It will be nice to have another neat person around the house, he is in for a shock when he meets those two' _Kasumi thought of the probable mountain of work she would have cleaning up at home.

Once Gaara had finished he got into the car.  
"So what did Temari forget to tell me?" This wasn't the silent trip Kasumi had expected, it was unusual for Gaara to speak much directly to anyone but Temari.  
_'Well crap, why do I always have to do the hard stuff, Because your sleeping with Her' _Kasumi wasn't too sure what to think of her inner monologue talking back but had to deal with the more pressing problem of explaining to Gaara her relationship as to not disturb him.  
"Well... umm, you see." Was the best she could come up with?  
"Then I'll just keep this until you tell me." Gaara said holding up Kasumi's iPod  
Kasumi didn't know how to react to this un Gaara like behaviour she decided to let it wait for a minute and listen to her iPod _'Oh damn Gaara has it.'__  
_"Well let's just see who lasts longer then." Unfortunately for Kasumi Gaara had an almost endless patience and her iPod, after about ten minutes she gave in "Gaara when we get home you're going to meet my partner.

**...**

**The PUB**  
'Typical, they are meeting for so called important buisness at a bar'.  
However what naruto found was the two sitting in a booth with a small bottle of sake each and a shared pitcher of coke.

"Naruto you can go home now, but you need to do something for me." Tsunade said with an air of impending doom.  
"Oh no what is it?" Naruto said dreading what would follow.  
"I need you to Clean the house before Kasumi gets home!" The look of terror that cut through Narutos Face as Tsunade said this.  
"Please anything but that, why can't Kasumi do it?" He said dropping to one knee and pleading for his life he knew how messy Tsunade could be and he knew he probably wasn't any better.  
"Sorry Naruto you can't get out of it this time, didn't Tsunade tell you? Kasumi is bringing someone home." Jiraiya said with an air of smugness that he still knew things his old student did not.  
"Wow so she finally decided to trade you up for someone younger, eh granny?" This time Tsunade didn't react with violence but instead  
"No Naruto we are trading you up for someone with common sense and manners, now go home and Clean."

**...**

Gaara's jaw slowly fell lower and lower as Kasumi shocked him even more with tales of herself, Tsunade and the boy they had as Kasumi would say 'Picked up' almost as if he was an unwanted child, Kasumi later explained that both the boy and her partner Tsunade were incredibly messy and unorganised.  
"Gaara Please, Please, don't judge me by their mess unfortunately we will probably have a nice time together cleaning, I've been gone a long time its doubtful the house will still be standing let alone clean."  
Gaara was shocked by what Kasumi told him. It appeared he would be sharing a wing, a whole wing of the castle sized home Kasumi had described to him with the other boy.  
_'Looks like it's going to be an interesting new life'_

_Gaara would be shocked by what he found waiting for him in his new house, but it was Kasumi's turn to be truly shocked. _


	2. Chapter 1 Final: The Beginning

**Hey Guys i finally finished my first chapter.  
Thanks so far to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far ive passed the 1000 views mark :)  
So here it is the (Hopefully) Final copy of chapter 1, sorry it has taken so long guys.  
Also Because **Theia Pallas **Asked for it so nicely i shall double space my work.**

Gaara seemed oddly placated.

_'Most teens, hell most people period would complain if they had been forced to move, but Gaara didn't complain he didn't even ask why he was moving, just when we were leaving' _

Kasumi was distracted by the sound of a clip from Alice Coopers -Poison it was a text message from Tsunade, after a second of reading Kasumi sent a response and closed the phone "that horny bitch, but then again who can blame her, she has been trapped with Him all this time."  
"Kasumi that's not a very nice thing to say about Tsunade," Temari had walked up to the car while Kasumi had been busy with her phone.  
"How did you know I'm talking about her? Maybe I'm talking about my sister Nabiki." Kasumi always got defensive when the conversation would steer towards her relationship with Tsunade.  
"I noticed the ringtone, Hah" Temari wore a smile but her eyes were red you could see he had been crying. _'She will miss Gaara, A lot. But this will help him and no-one ever said he can't come back'  
_Kasumi was about to speak, to say something to reassure Temari that Gaara would be okay but he appeared behind her, his long red hair at contrast with the dark rings around his eyes '_Well insomnia does that I guess' _  
Temari leant down said her final goodbyes to Gaara, she brushed back his fringe revealing for a split second a red mark before kissing him on the forehead and gently pushing him towards the car.  
"Don't worry Hun, I'll take good care of him oh and did you explain what I asked you to?" At the mention of himself Gaara looked over to Temari a slightly confused look crossed his face for a split second before disappearing again.  
"Nope, I thought it would be a neat first activity for you, as his new legal guardian and all, Bye!" and with that Temari darted back into the house leaving Gaara to pack the contents of his life into the car.  
Gaara had decided to bring everything he had but managing to pack it all neatly into several suitcases and bags.  
_'It will be nice to have another neat person around the house, he is in for a shock when he meets those two' _Kasumi thought of the probable mountain of work she would have cleaning up at home.

Once Gaara had finished he got into the car.  
"So what did Temari forget to tell me?" This wasn't the silent trip Kasumi had expected, it was unusual for Gaara to speak much directly to anyone but Temari.  
_'Well crap, why do I always have to do the hard stuff, Because your sleeping with Her' _Kasumi wasn't too sure what to think of her inner monologue talking back but had to deal with the more pressing problem of explaining to Gaara her relationship as to not disturb him.  
"Well... umm, you see." Was the best she could come up with?  
"Then I'll just keep this until you tell me." Gaara said holding up Kasumi's iPod  
Kasumi didn't know how to react to this un Gaara like behavior she decided to let it wait for a minute and listen to her iPod _'Oh damn Gaara has it.'  
_"Well let's just see who lasts longer then." Unfortunately for Kasumi Gaara had an almost endless patience and her iPod, after about ten minutes she gave in "Gaara when we get home you're going to meet my partner.

The blonde woman's pumps echoed off the alley they had turned into "Hurry up Naruto! We are already late thanks to you."  
"Thanks to me? You're the one who had to spend thirty minutes trying to hide your age granny" the younger Blonde boy retorted.  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Tsunade spun around and pulled back a fist to punch Naruto  
"tsk tsk tsk, you always were touchy about your age Tsunade but, I'd wait to pound him until after he gives me the paperwork." The owner of the voice was an older man with long silver hair and an incredibly perverted attitude towards life.  
"Sensei" Naruto said as he ran towards Jiraiya fumbling and nearly dropping the paperwork several times.  
"Sorry Naruto but you don't have time to catch up with your old teacher Tsunade and I need to discuss things privately" Jiraiya said after he had sorted through the files Naruto gave him.

"Naruto you can go home now, but you need to do something for me." Tsunade said with an air of impending doom.  
"Oh no what is it?" Naruto said dreading what would follow.  
"I need you to Clean the house before Kasumi gets home!" The look of terror that cut through Naruto's Face as Tsunade said this.  
"Please anything but that, why can't Kasumi do it?" He said dropping to one knee and pleading for his life he knew how messy Tsunade could be and he knew he probably wasn't any better.  
"Sorry Naruto you can't get out of it this time, didn't Tsunade tell you? Kasumi is bringing someone home." Jiraiya said with an air of smugness that he still knew things his old student did not.  
"Wow so she finally decided to trade you up for someone younger, eh granny?" This time Tsunade didn't react with violence but instead  
"No Naruto we are trading you up for someone with common sense and manners, now go home and Clean."

Gaara's jaw slowly fell lower and lower as Kasumi shocked him even more with tales of herself, Tsunade and the boy they had as Kasumi would say 'Picked up' almost as if he was an unwanted child, Kasumi later explained that both the boy and her partner Tsunade were incredibly messy and unorganized.  
"Gaara Please, Please, don't judge me by their mess unfortunately we will probably have a nice time together cleaning, I've been gone a long time its doubtful the house will still be standing let alone clean."  
Gaara was shocked by what Kasumi told him. It appeared he would be sharing a wing, a whole wing of the castle sized home Kasumi had described to him with the other boy.  
_'Looks like it's going to be an interesting new life'_

_Gaara would be shocked by what he found waiting for him in his new house, but it was Kasumi's turn to be truly shocked. _

_##############_

Gaara was sitting in the car unperturbed by the sudden lack of anyone around, listening to his IPod Whenever Wherever by Shakira came on slowly relaxing to the song he closed his eyes and waited, uncertain as to why exactly but it was an easy default response _'just let someone else take care of it'_ He thought

Naruto wandered down the hall to the car, "Jeez they could have at least turned the car off" his eyes wandered to the person sitting in the back with the window rolled down a shadowy figure sat in the car, at first Naruto thought he was seeing things, he moved closer and realized it was a boy about his age, 'we must have graduated the same year' The boy in question had spiked red hair and a red mark on his forehead.

"you okay in there?" Naruto asked the figure.

He didn't notice Naruto until he was right next to the car

"Hey" Naruto waved a hand at him, this got his attention.

This finally moved the boy and he opened the door.

Meanwhile.

Neji was working his courage up to tell his friends the big news.  
Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba and Shino were there. he was getting nervous.  
Everyone was sitting around a table Neji was sitting at the head of the table. Neji stood up.

"Guys" he said everyone looked at him , "I have to tell you something".  
"Yeah we know, you're gay" said Kiba jokingly, Everyone laughed.  
Neji's face fell, "actually that's what i wanted to tell you" Everyone but Kiba stopped laughing.  
"Called it!" yelled Kiba before standing up running over to Neji, Neji prepared to be attacked but instead was surprised when he got a hug instead.  
"We all kinda knew already" It was Tenten she had wandered over to Neji while Kiba had him distracted.  
Tenten hugged Neji as well "Now we have 3 gay ninja in this town, just watch out for that Sasuke guy i don't trust him"

Back at the Mansion.

Naruto's jaw dropped and a feeling he hadn't felt since he first met Sauske welled up inside of him.

Naruto stared, the boy stepping out of the car had mid length red hair, was only slightly shorter than he was and was wearing jeans that while not overly tight left little to the imagination.  
"Wh Who are you?" stammered Naruto lost in swelling emotions and not really paying attention to the situation.

The next few minutes passed as a blur to Naruto as Gaara explained that Kasumi had decided he was to live with them.

"So I'm assuming there is somewhere here i can sleep." This snapped Naruto out of his daze, Tsunade had completely forgotten to tell him to make a bed for Gaara.  
"Uh, sorry i didn't know you were coming so i didn't get a bed ready, you can take mine since you're the guest and ill sleep on the floor or something."

Gaara wasn't sure what it was about Naruto, But just being near him made Gaara feel more confident.

"Whatever works" Gaara said and picked up his Suitcase motioning for Naruto to show him the way

Naruto led the way through the entrance hallway past the door heading off to a separate wing with a low thumping music barely audible above their footsteps.  
"This is the main hall and that door over there is Kasumi and Tsunade's room, you don't want to go in there, trust me."  
They walked past a staircase leading to the upper floors and through a door on the opposite side of Tsunade's ever thumping room.  
"This is my wing" He stopped "Well i guess its our wing now." he said as they passed a waterfall leading to a lavish circular bath the size of a swimming pool with golden enameled taps leading into the waterfall.

Finally they arrived at Naruto's room. The door was larger than most of the others and had an ornate frame. Naruto opened the door and it was Gaara's turn to stare.

The room was sparsely decorated with a computer at once end, a a bed big enough to fit ten people comfortably, a TV across from that bed and a spa in the corner built into the floor.

"well make yourself at home ill just find a pillows and a blanket unless you... never mind" Naruto said and began to walk off.  
"No i don't mind sharing. it is your house and I've had to share with my brother before." Gaara replied timidly almost if he was afraid the whole place would shatter if he spoke louder.  
"Are you sure?"  
"It will be fine" Gaara took off his shirt and stripped down to his boxers obviously unfazed by the presence of another male there. his hands went to the band of his boxers and was about to pull them off before he realized Naruto was still there, instead he got into the bed and was overcome by its softness.  
Naruto followed suit stripped down to his boxers and got into the other side of the bed. Gaara had obviously had a long day because before long his breathing slowed to a constant, Naruto's heart was racing he was in bed with a cute guy he had just met, but before long he to succumbed to the soft bed and the calming sound of Gaara's Breathing.

##############

Light filtered through the windows in Naruto's room, 'I always had the curtains closed back in my old life,' at this thought several emotions went through Gaara, sadness that he would never wake up in that room again or live with Temari, anxiety of what would happen to him from now on, and something he had never felt before a warm feeling, he noticed that unlike every other morning he felt refreshed and happy like he had just had the best sleep of his life.

Gaara felt an itch on the back of his neck, he tried to move his arms to scratch it but couldn't, looking down expecting to find the source of his immobility tight blankets or that he was laying on his own arms instead he found two arms wrapped around his arms and waist holding him to whoever it was behind him.

Then he remembered.

It was midnight, the moon had disappeared behind the clouds and the room had gone pitch black. The bed shook and woke Gaara, the shaking stopped and a door opened then closed nearby.

For a second Gaara thought it was Temari checking in on him but then was flooded with the memories of the day, the sadness he had been suppressing at having to leave the only home he had ever known and those feelings opened the floodgates to the irrepressible loneliness he had been dealing with as a boy he was ostracized for being different than the other children and his siblings dint understand.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to suppress the feeling again but it wouldn't go away, it just got stronger until he was shaking and silently crying into his pillow.

Gaara hadn't noticed Naruto had come back into the room.  
Naruto who had noticed something was wrong with Gaara has wandered over to where Gaara was from this distance Naruto could see Gaara's form shaking softly "Whats wrong?" he whispered to Gaara worrying that even a whisper may upset him more. Gaara was lost in a world of his own and didn't respond. Naruto felt a cold chill run through his heart as re realized that Gaara was crying, sympathizing with the unknown boy he put his hand on Gaaras shoulder "is there anything i can do?" he asked again softly

Gaara rolled over and shifted himself to the other side of the bed his sobbing muffled by the rustle of the sheets.  
Naruto didn't know what to feel about seeing this boy he had only met hours ago in a moment of weakness, but something made him decide he wanted it to stop, remembering all the times he himself had been crying and the one thing he wanted when that happened.  
Naruto got into the bed and slid over to Gaara "I don't know what upset you but it pains me to see anyone upset like this"

In one swift move Naruto grabbed Gaara from behind restrained his arms and clasped tightly around his chest.  
Gaara stiffened at this movement his crying stopped and was replaced with shock, Naruto was whispering something quietly behind him, 'Whats going on, why is he doing this?' conscious thought was returning to Gaara "Why?" he asked his voice barely audible  
Naruto thought about this question for a second, "I guess because when i was young and cried i would always want someone to hold me and show me that i wasnt alone."  
A mix of emotions rushed through Gaara as Naruto said that, mostly it was a warm feeling he didn't recognize and a resounding connection with the words the boy spoke.  
"Either way, im not letting go of you till morning"

Gaara struggled with the idea but in the end the warm feeling won and he pressed his back against Naruto's chest trying to let all of the warmth from the boys body comfort him.

**A/N: I finally feel like this chapter has come across as well as i can manage to make it. While managing to write this out in parts i managed to get over 1000 Reads which is something i would not hit for a long time, thanks to all those who spread it to friends and to each person who took the time to review :)  
CrypticCatastrophe, Rayven666, kayjaylew, Moon Light Fire Kitsune, TigrezzTail, Theia Pallas, Manga Ren, (and the one person who reviewed as Guest) I managed to keep writing because i didn't want to disappoint you people most of all.  
So far i am loving my work and i hope everyone else loves it as much.  
p.s Sorry if my writing style jumps around a bit i honestly don't know what will work for me in this story although I'm thinking sticking to third person.**


End file.
